Charlotte, Princess of Columbia
Washington, D.C., Atlantica |Spouse = |Issue = |Name = Charlotte Margaret Katherine Esmeralda |House = Huntington |Father = Hans, Prince Consort |Mother = Stephanie of Atlantica |Religion = Church of Atlantica}}Charlotte (Full name: Charlotte Margaret Katherine Esmeralda; born 14 April 1998) is the heir apparent to the Atlantican throne, the Princess of Columbia, and the elder daughter of Stephanie of Atlantica. If she ascends to the throne as expected, she will become the first Atlantican queen regnant born with the right to rule, and only the third Atlantican queen regnant in history. Early life Charlotte was born on 14 April 1998 at George Washington University Hospital in Washington, D.C. as the first child of the Princess and Prince of Columbia (later Stephanie of Atlantica and Hans, Prince Consort). Her mother is the second child and eldest daughter of Charles III of Atlantica, while her father is a Danish nobleman from the Rosenvinge family. Charlotte was baptized on 1 June at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia in Washington, D.C. Her younger sister Princess Victoria was born two years after her. Both Charlotte and her sister were raised speaking fluent English and Danish, while she also speaks fluent French. With Atlantica adopting a system of absolute primogeniture in 1995, upon her birth Charlotte became the first Atlantican female to be born with the right to rule, and could not be displaced on the line of succession by a male sibling. Charlotte spent her early life in the heir apparent's apartment at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. Following the death of her grandfather Charles III in 2003 and her mother's ascension to the throne, the family moved into the main residential space of Georgetown Palace, where Charlotte was raised. Heir apparent At her birth, Charlotte was the second-in-line for the Atlantican throne behind her mother. On 26 April 2003, Charles III suffered a stroke and later died the following day. Immediately following his death, Stephanie ascended to the throne as Queen, while Charlotte was granted the title Princess of Columbia as the new heir apparent. Education Charlotte began her education at Sidwell Friends School, the traditional school for all royal children in Atlantica, in 2002. She began high school in 2012, where she was active in her school's musical theatre department. Additionally, she was a member of a number of community service organizations at her school and a varsity volleyball player. Charlotte spent her junior year abroad, studying at Wellington College, an independent co-educational boarding school in Crowthorne, Berkshire, England. She returned to Atlantica in her senior year, and graduated from Sidwell Friends School in 2016. After completing her high school education, Charlotte moved to New York City to attend the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University as a drama student. She is on track to graduate in 2020, and will spend her junior year abroad in London, England. ''Maxim Atlantica'' controversy In December 2017, Charlotte was placed number-four on the 2017 Hottest Women in Atlantica ranking published by men's magazine Maxim Atlantica. Following the ranking's publication, Charlotte's mother, aunt, and grandmother spoke out, calling it "a disgrace" and "disrespectful" that the magazine would sexualize a young royal, and that the ranking is demeaning to Atlantican women. Neither Charlotte nor Maxim Atlantica commented on the issue, but it was confirmed that Charlotte had still been invited to the 2017 Maxim Atlantica Gala honoring the women listed in the Top 100. While the House of Huntington confirmed that Charlotte would not be attending, it later emerged that she did in fact attend, against the wishes of her family. Charlotte continued to remain silent on the issue, and her mother stated that the matter would be "handled within the family". Titles *'14 April 1998 – 27 April 2003:' Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte *'27 April 2003 – present:' Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Columbia Category:1998 births Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican people of Danish descent Category:Atlantican people of German descent Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Huntington Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Princesses of Columbia Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Wellington College alumni